Scar's Ascent
by TheSammyJayne
Summary: No more Mufasa... no more Simba... no more shadow to live under. Power, the throne... his birthright... This is Scar's Ascent! One-shot!


**Scar's Ascent**

Night was upon the Pride Lands.

The moon had made its presence in the night sky accompanied by the twinkling stars and a few clouds.

It truly was a beautiful sight to behold.

The atmosphere, however, was thick, heavy and grim.

At least it was for the lionesses at Pride Rock.

They had just been informed of the death of King Mufasa and the supposed death of Prince Simba.

They were grieving immensely.

Queen Sarabi was being comforted by her best friend Sarafina, the mother of Nala.

Nala was devastated at the loss of her best friend Simba.

All the Lionesses, and Zazu, King Mufasa's majordomo, was too.

It was a heartbreaking night for all of them.

The hyenas, however, had now made themselves at home at Pride Rock, a privilege given to them by the new king of Pride Rock.

He was Mufasa's younger brother and Simba's uncle.

Scar.

Yes, Scar was now King of Pride Rock and of the whole Pride Lands.

No longer Mufasa, not Simba, but him!

Scar was exceedingly proud of himself.

His plan to kill off his older brother and nephew had actually worked.

Now, Scar knew he had the intelligence and resources to pull it off but luck was never on his side in life.

Scar actually had to pinch himself a few times to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

Something had actually gone his way.

He had got everything he'd ever dreamed of.

Power.

The throne.

No more shadow to live under.

Scar, who was about to ascend Pride Rock for the first time as King, was reflecting on his position.

 _The time has come. No more waiting. So sweet. Very, very sweet._ Scar thought, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

He glanced at the Lionesses, who were still so distraught over the events.

Scar decided to turn the other way as he was putting up an innocent front even though he was completely guilty of murder.

The three main hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, caught Scar's gaze and they too, smirked.

Scar looked down at the ground and crushed a beatle that scurried near his paws.

 _Oh brother, my brother._ Scar thought of his now deceased older brother Mufasa. _I now take my rightful place as King. A title I was BORN for, yet you were handed! I am the rightful King… now you are simply a memory. You, since our childhood, had everything I wanted. You had great looks, the superior strength, popularity, the love of our father who made you his heir… but now that's all over. Now you are just a rotting corpse in the Gorge._

Scar took a deep breath, licked his lips and continued to ponder.

 _At least… I had the main thing Mufasa never had… the superior intelligence… Ironic isn't it brother? My intelligence is stronger than your strength. Well, that's just as well isn't it? Intelligence is superior to strength. Brain over brawn. That's what it takes to be a great King, oh my dear Brother… you big oaf_! Scar thought fiercely.

Then Scar thought of his father, King of the Pride Lands before Mufasa, Ahadi.

Anger flared in Scar's chest and his blood began to boil.

He hated his father and every memory of him.

Scar began to ascend Pride Rock, slowly however, as he wanted to savor his long awaited moment.

Scar stopped for a minute to truly think about his father while looking up at the sky.

 _Do you see me now father? Well do you?! You were wrong about everything about me! I AM the rightful King. Pride Rock and the Pride Lands were always mine to rule but you were too busy paying attention to that undeserving Mufasa. I was never good enough for you, father, but you were always a no good foolish King and even worse father! You were always saying how much of a disappointment I was to you and how if "I were half the son Mufasa was" things would be different. It was always "Mufasa this, Mufasa that" but now it's all about me, father! Me and me ALONE! Your favoring of Mufasa, motivating my jealousy… was your downfall. You should have treated us equally. Giving us equal chances of being your heir, but no… you decided on Mufasa because he was older… you loved him more than me and you didn't even try to hide it..._

Scar was rather angry now, thinking of how his father had treated him as a cub and he took his anger out on another beatle that went by his paw.

He then took another deep breath to calm himself down and another evil smirk formed on his face.

 _Well, now things are different… aren't they father? No longer is your precious Mufasa King of the Pride Lands. I am. It should not have taken this long to happen but now that the moment is here I shall savour every damn second!_ Scar thought, righteously.

Scar continued to ascend Pride Rock.

As he got closer and closer to the top his pride got even more fierce.

He looked around at everything, trying to capture every second of the moment.

Everything he could see was all his.

He ruled over all of it and no one could tell him otherwise.

He was finally king and satisfaction was sweet.

 _Well, this is it. This is MY moment! The moment I was born to experience. My birthright! All the pain and unjustness I had to endure… but now, I finally can have MY moment!_ Scar thought hotly.

Finally, Scar had got to the end of the area of Pride Rock that faced outwards, the throne of the Pride Lands if you will.

Scar looked up to the sky, scowling.

The clouds in the sky moved, leaving the crescent moon in full view.

Scar knew what he had to do.

The moment he was waiting for.

"Well father, brother… this isn't for you… it's for me. For I… AM KING!" Scar said to the moon, pretending it was the face of his father and brother.

And with one deafening and powerful roar that shook the Pride Lands, Scar had cemented himself as what he felt was his rightful place…

… King of Pride Rock and the Pride Lands.

 **The End**


End file.
